


I'm an echo of a dead world, but you? You are beautiful...

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: The Yogscast, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya's Quirk make him have the Big Smart, Rythian Enderborn has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Rythian is Midoriya's Quirk, Trauma Buddies, Worried Midoriya Inko, or at least he's on his way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: "...Like breaking a bone, the two laid there on the floor now one, and for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, they were filled with an overwhelming mixture of fear and dread and confusion. Whilst the process of merging their two brains into one was as flawless as it could be, neither brain had been prepared, or expecting, for such a thing to occur, and so when faced with picking a reaction there was only one thing that both brains deemed suitable.They screamed, and kicked themselves backwards across the carpet away from their action figures..."
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'm an echo of a dead world, but you? You are beautiful...

Have you ever broken a bone?

Do you know what that feels like?

Well, if not, then I'll tell you.

At first, you feel nothing; a numbness that seems to stretch on for an eternity, but which is, in reality, trapped in inside the time it would take for someone to click their fingers. You'd think that in the grand scheme of things, this would be the most merciful phase of the experience... but you'd be wrong.

In fact, I'd go as far as to argue that of all the phases, this is the one with the _least_ mercy.

You see, the numbness isn't the only thing that festers in those few seconds; in those few seconds, your brain is infected by countless variants of the same realisation that you just broke a bone- or several- which come the end means that you are waiting; anticipating the pain that is to come. You have time to feel fear; you have time to feel regret; you have time to feel dread.

And though it may seem like longer, you only have at the most a second to feel all of it- and you can bet your ass that your brain will do _everything_ in it's power to make sure you _know_ just how _badly_ you fucked up by breaking your bones; heightening _all_ of those emotions to eleven.

Of course, after all of that, comes the pain itself- however as this is meant to be an analogy, I don't think it pertinent to describe that pain. As whilst that pain is an intense agony that rattles you to your very core, our protagonist(s) did not suffer such a pain. Rather, they felt the ache of a rather average migraine.

Two roads did _not_ diverge in a yellow wood.

Two roads _did_ however _con_ verge; one fork spanning from a twilight forest, whilst the other span from a bedroom in Japan. This is the story of Midoriya Izuku, a young boy living in a world of Quirks who up until this point had none of his own; forgotten by the universe, and cared for only by his mother.

However, it is also the story of one Rythian Enderborn; a mage from another world, fresh out of another traumatic experience. Lost, alone, confused- and fully intent on single-handedly bringing those that deserve it to justice, and exacting retribution.

In one world, Rythian Enderborn walked into the twilight portal, and in another, Midoriya Izuku's quirk finally manifested. The two magnetized, though 'why' is question that may never be answered, and in spite of them existing realities apart from one another, the two became one. 

The vibrant green eyes that Midoriya once owned were quick to give way to the tired purple ones of Rythian, and Midoriya's chubby cheeks; the ones his mother would coo over for hours for making him look 'oh so adorably cute', were parted like the red sea; flesh and muscles tearing into the shape of a bastardised ear-to-ear smile; making room for the jagged in-human teeth Rythian had always kept covered under his mask.

Like breaking a bone, the two laid there on the floor now one, and for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, they were filled with an overwhelming mixture of fear and dread and confusion. Whilst the process of merging their two brains into one was as flawless as it could be, neither brain had been prepared, or _expecting_ , for such a thing to occur, and so when faced with picking a reaction there was only one thing that both brains deemed suitable.

They screamed, and kicked themselves backwards across the carpet away from their action figures.

In the distance, the sound of a glass shattering was heard, followed closely by the thudding of footsteps coming closer, however in that moment Midoriya's base instincts won out over Rythian's, and so they remained semi-prone on the ground; screaming in fear and panic; their hands wandering up to their face to feel at the mutation that had occurred.

Strange enough, the mutation itself didn't hurt, however they couldn't tell if that was just for the amount of adrenaline running through their body, or because whatever magic or quirk fuckery this was just... wasn't _meant_ to hurt. The door to their right burst open with a bang, and for the briefest of moments they had though maybe Bakugou was stood there; setting off one of his explosions.

Instead they learned, as they turned to face the intruder, that it was just their mother. Or rather, Midoriya's mother. She had a frantic look spread across her face; a kitchen knife clutched tight in her hand as she rather ineffectually scanned the room for any apparent threats. Finding none however, she was quick to let the knife fall to her side, and turn her attention to them.

A second set of screaming joined the first as she took in her son's new appearance, though her's died out rather quickly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and after a single stumble backwards, she collapsed to the ground. The impact wasn't quite as loud as the banging of the door, however at seeing Midoriya's mother collapse, it became more effective in getting them to stop their own screaming.

"Shit!" The five-year-old cried, rolling onto their chest before bringing in their knees and pushing themselves onto their feet. The height discrepancy nearly caused them to fall back over, though Midoriya's experience in manoeuvring around at such a height came in clutch, and they were able to stay balanced enough to hobble themselves over to where the woman had landed. The part of their brain that was Rythian was rather understandably distressed and thrown-off by his new-found height, but as with most of his problems, he was willing to ignore it for the time being.

Their first instinct as this new person was to pick her up, with the intention of carrying her to the couch downstairs, where they could use Rythian's magic to bring her back around in a comfortable environment- however arriving by the woman's side, they quickly found that that plan would not work.

Mainly because, unlike Rythian's body, the body the two had found themselves in; Midoriya's, was that of a five-year-old. And not a _strong_ five-year-old either. In fact, even if they _were_ a strong five-year-old, they were pretty sure that not even a bout of hysterical strength would help. Speaking of hysterical strength; for some reason, they weren't feeling it. Midoriya had felt it before; he did every time his mother fainted; useless as it was, so the fact that he wasn't feeling it _now_ implied that the merging had effected more than just the boy's physical features.

Taking in a quick breath allowed them to cut off the tangent thoughts before they could take root in their mind. Apparently the result of mixing both Midoriya and Rythian's tendency to ramble had resulted in the inability to properly focus. Taking in another breath, the two(?) of them looked back to Inko.

As much as both brains wanted to analyse and explore what else had changed, the woman took precedent, and so after quickly waddling over to Midoriya's bed to grab a pillow, and after placing it comfortably under the woman's head, they took a seat by her on the landing with their legs crossed.

Without access to any of Rythian's tools, or jewellery, or books- or any of his _other_ magical resources, there honestly wasn't much they could do to wake her up that would be more effective than just repeatedly slapping her, aside from just channelling raw energy into her and hoping for the best.

So that was exactly what they did.

It was the least flashy show of magic that Rythian(?) had performed in quite some time; if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't be able to even see anything happening- but for those with a keen eye; glowing softly in the artificial light of the corridor, you could see tiny violet wisps floating about the air; coming forth from their body, before making their way into Inko.

Lighting struck outside, and with a violent flinch their concentration was broken; ending the consistent stream of wisps almost as quick as it had come. Having Midoriya's instincts win out over Rythian's was going to start annoying them pretty quickly, they could tell, but from a quick look back through their memories they couldn't exactly blame themselves for having those reactions. This 'Bakugou' character had given Midoriya borderline PTSD from those explosions of his; every loud bang had Midoriya bracing himself for a scorching heat; had him shrinking in on himself; had him directing his eyes to the ground.

Even having Rythian forced into his head wasn't going to be enough to undo _that_ kind of conditioning. In fact, it might even be making it worse; mixing Midoriya's PTSD with Rythian's trauma had images of the Blackrock crater surfacing to the top of their mind along side those images of Bakugou- and where there were images, emotions followed.

Quick to shake both sets of thoughts from their head however, this new person refocused their efforts on bringing Midoriya's mother back around; doing their best to block out the raging storm occurring beyond the apartment walls.

Though, as they did so, they couldn't help being distracted by the odd questions that would spring forth from their new mind to fill the otherwise uneventful time. Thankfully, something as simple as just channelling raw energy was something they could do whilst asleep if they so needed, or at least they assumed they could; never having tried it in this body. But that was beside the point; the point was, they were able to deal with and think of answers to those odd, errant questions whilst also helping Midoriya's mother.

One that they found themselves spending far more time on than any other however, was the question of who exactly they were now. After all, they couldn't just keep referring to themselves as... well... _themselves_ \- or rather they _could_ , but, they didn't want to. But at the same time, to refer to themselves as either Midoriya _or_ Rythian felt just as wrong; both of them were their names, but it wasn't... it wasn't _this new person's_ name.

Despite having both Midoriya and Rythian's memories crammed into their head, the resulting personality created by the merge wasn't either of them. They supposed they could just... slam their names together? that could work.

They could call themselves 'Midoriya Rythian' or, maybe 'Enderborn Izuku' or, _possibly_ even 'Midoriborn Rythuku'... Actually, though those initial ideas had been created as a joke, the name Rythuku didn't sound that bad. At the very least it could serve as a temporary name until something better came along. It satisfied the part of their mind that was Rythian; sounding mystical and edgy, whilst also satisfying the part of their mind that was Midoriya; sounding distinctive and cool, like a hero name.

Of course, having a name now didn't mean Rythuku knew who they were as a person, but that was something they could figure out when not trying to bring someone back to consciousness.

Another question they should probably figure out an answer to was what were they going to say to Inko when she woke up. On the one hand, being honest about them being two people sharing one mind might weird her out, especially if they said that one of them wasn't even from this dimension- and might even cause her to _threaten_ them if she believed that someone was using a quirk to hijack her son's body- but on the other hand, that might just be Midoriya's anxiety mixing with Rythian's paranoia, and she might very well be able to help them better if she knew the truth.

There was also the option of only telling her a half-truth, and saying that Midoriya's quirk gave him enhanced intelligence as well as magic, which whilst not being as suspicious, could result in a worse backlash if the truth ever _was_ found out- and it could also result in them not getting the help they need. After all, as much as Rythuku knew how much Midoriya needed their existence, their ultimate goal was to get back home to-

Zoeya.

They needed to get back to Zoeya; they needed to make sure she was okay.

The stream of wisps that had been flowing at a constant up until this point stuttered to a stop, and as they did, Rythuku's eyes tensed wide. They had completely forgotten about Zoeya- and worryingly, that thought _didn't_ worry them. Thinking on it bubbled up the same feelings as they held towards Midoriya's mother, and in an instant Rythuku realised another big change that had occurred due to their merge. They had been tipped off that something was wrong when they didn't feel hysterical strength, but this practically confirmed it.

They didn't feel a connection to them anymore. Blackrock didn't feel like their home, but neither did the apartment they were currently sat in; Midoriya's action figure's didn't feel like theirs anymore, but neither did any of Rythian's magic stuff- and Inko no longer felt like their mother, just as Zoeya didn't feel like their... well, for the sake of a lack of complication let's say _friend_.

Rythuku knew that all of those things still were, but to them, it didn't _feel_ like it.

Just as Rythuku's mind began to spiral, Inko began to groan before them; the thin woman's eyes fluttering for a moment before gradually cracking themselves open; unfocused, and yet staring at them. Or rather, at their 'mouth'. In a move of self-consciousness Rythuku reached to grab their pyjama top; All Might themed, of course, and pulled it up to cover their face.

"So... sweetie... You're quirk came in..?" Inko mumbled; the embodiment of lethargy. Her words slurred together; tired, and she didn't even bother to lift her face off of the floor as she spoke.

"Uhhhhh... yes. That... that is what happened; definitely; this is my quirk... which I have now..." Rythuku stated, doing their best to avoid eye-contact with the woman. Inko's face scrunched up as she stared her child down; brows furrowed in confusion. Even in her tired state she could clearly tell that something other than his face had changed- and upon flicking their eyes back to gauge her reaction, Rythuku could tell that she could tell something had changed, though what that thing actually was eluded them.

Or at least it did, until Inko opened her mouth.

"Izuku, sweetie, why... why are you talking like that?" Ah, yes, that... that would definitely be a giveaway that something more than his face had changed. Not even ten minutes ago her son had still been learning to string together advanced sentences- now he was speaking with the language skills of an adult, and his accent had changed, though, strangely, not by much.

"Well, you see, it's uh... my quirk? Yeah, my quirk is causing it! My quirk made me smarter and... the accent is because... I'm... not used to speaking with a mouth this big..?" Inko stared at Rythuku for a moment; really, truly, stared at them; the same unwavering; scrutinising gaze as before as clear as day on her face- and after a few moments, merely nodded her head to the best of her ability, and allowed her eyes to drift closed again as she lay on the floor.

Somehow; _somehow_ ; against all odds, the woman bought their farce.

Though truthfully they had, in part, her exhaustion to thank for that. Inko had been growing more tired and more stressed as of late; she had been worrying more about Midoriya than ever, as his quirk was a year late at this point. Apparently him gaining his quirk, whilst making her faint, had been such a relief for her that she were able to just drop back to sleep on the landing.

Rythuku didn't know how to feel about that honestly because, okay, yeah, they were relieved that Midoriya's mother could finally relax, sure- but also _wow_ that is _so_ rude; didn't realise Midoriya getting a quirk was _that_ important to you!

"Um... mum..? Shouldn't you be, uh, taking me to the hospital? Or, if you're going to sleep, shouldn't you at least head to bed?" The word 'mum' felt foreign in their mouth, but apparently they were going with the plan of _not_ telling Inko that there were now two people inside her son's body, so it was just something they were going to have to get used to.

Inko let out an acknowledging hum.

"Yes sweetie, like usual you're right, but just let mommy rest here for a bit, okay? I was already feeling tired, but with the fright of hearing you scream and then seeing what had happened to you, mommy had an adrenaline crash. I promise, we'll get you to the doctors first thing tomorrow morning; even if I did have the energy to take you right now, they're closed for the night," Fair enough. Nodding his head in understanding, Rythuku let their top drop from their face; not having to hide their mouth anymore, and glanced back into Midoriya's bedroom.

"Right, well, in that case I'll just... take your knife back to the kitchen and... and then go to bed?" Receiving no reply, Rythuku let out an exasperated sigh; reaching out their hand towards the discarded knife. Just as with the wisps, a purple energy began to coalesce across their hand; pulsing and wrapping around their fingers and their palm, and after a few seconds, the same effect occurred across the handle of the knife.

With nary a flick of his fingers, the knife flew directly towards Rythuku's waiting hand, and as the two made contact, the energy dissipated; leaving them stood knife in hand. Once again it was one of the more basic things Rythian's magic was capable of, but whereas with allowing pure energy to flow into Inko they hadn't been able to see much of a difference in magical ability, with this spell, the difference was obvious.

Rythuku was capable of the same magical feats Rythian was, however the speed at which they could perform them had been drastically nerfed; as if they were having to relearn a spell every time they cast it. As an analogy, imagine starting a brand new play-through of a game you've already completed; you know what your goals are; you know how to achieve them; you know how difficult each area is going to be, but you still have to play through it all again to re-achieve those goals.

They could only hope to find some way of reacquiring Rythian's old inventory, so that they didn't have to start completely from scratch.

Still, in a very un-Rythian-like show of emotion, Rythuku could only grin at the fact that they had just _done that._ They had used telekinesis, just like Inko! And soon, they'd be able to do so much more! With Rythian's magic at their disposal, they could be one of the greatest heroes of all time; fighting for justice and retribution!

After all, technically speaking that would be the best course of action going forwards. It would satiate the urge Rythuku had gotten from Midoriya to become a hero, whilst also being the most logical progression in figuring out how to get Rythian back to Zoeya; they were no doubt going to have to use Rythian's magic in some capacity to do so after all, and being licenced would help avoid all the hassle that made up being a vigilante.

After all, even if Rythian's magic was just that; magic, in a world of quirks, who the hell was really going to believe them if they said it wasn't a quirk?

Nodding to themselves, Rythuku glanced from the knife back into the hallway where Inko lay, and past her down the stairs. They had a direct line of slight to the kitchen; more specifically, they had a direct line of sight to the knife block. This... this was a no-brainer; they'd be dumb to _not_ do it.

The purple swirling energy returned to Rythuku's hand and the handle of the knife, and without hesitation, the five-year-old yeet the knife through the air; watching as it sailed over Inko; down the stairs, and embedded itself into the knife block. Now, it didn't land inside of the slot like it was supposed to, but considering that it still _technically_ ended up inside the knife block, Rythuku was going to count it was a win.


End file.
